tragic mistack
by numbuh13m
Summary: what if wally was the mistack that ruined his parents life, what if he believed it, he thinks hes a burdan to his mother, worthless to his father, retared to his teachers, and just plain dumb to his friends, is all of this true, or not, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

lets begin a story of a tragic mistake, with wallys parents as teenagers, and there stupid un protected sex

"hey mom dad um, my boyfriend is gonna take me to a party tonight" the fifteen year old girl, jessy, said to her parents.

"what the beatles boy" her dad asked.

"yes, joey, cant you call him by his name" jessy asked her father.

"no" her dad anwsered.

"fair enough, at least your honest" she told her father.

* * *

><p>"honny, joeys here, get out of here before your father gives the poor boy a heart attack" jessys mother said.<p>

"yes mom, thanks" jessy said as she rushed out the door and got in joeys truck.

* * *

><p>at the party<p>

"hey babe, got you some beer" joey said as he handed jessy her 11th cup of beer, shes probally close to waisted, if not already there.

"cool, this room to um, what the word" jessy asked.

"uhhhhhhh, nosey"joey asked if he was right.

"ya, to nosey, can you find a not nosey room" jessy asked and he knew the perfect room.

"ya come along" joey told her.

* * *

><p>in the less nosey room<p>

"wow, look how big this room is" jessy said amazzed and then fell to the floor.

"you ok" joey asked as he helped her up.

"uh ya, ow, I dont be thinky, I shouldnt like, have no morey" jessy said. (and yes I meant to wirte like that)

"ya maybe no, but want have some special fun" joey asked tack the cup and throwing it half way across the room.

"hell ya, hottie" jessy said as she took off joeys pants.

"great time for some sexy ass sex"joey said as he unhooked her bra.

"oh, feels good, oh, your so much hotter when you talk dirty" jessy said as she mound.

they went at it (now, for some imature people or people with really weak stomicks I am not gonna explain the dirty sex my characters are about to have, but you are free to use you imangination, I am just gonna pick up at the oraganisim)

"come on, just a little further" joey said grunting.

"oh ya, keep it coming" jessy said.

"dont worry oh here it comes"joey said.

"oh ya, oh ya, oh oh, ya ya, oh ya" they both said as they both did there cum.

"oh, that was great, um I better go find a friend whos parents are out of town so I can crash there, I cant go home like this.

"no dont worry about it, chad said we can crash here to night, and SS is here with justin, she is also crashing here, after you two take showers in the mourning just switch cloths" joey said.

"but that sick, cause our cloths hav jiz all over them, and there dirty, even if didnt ware them our selves that is still sick, we should just ware the same cloths then" jessy rantesd on a on about intil joey kissed her to shut her up.

"no, when you two are in the showers, we put them in the washer an dryer, and you switch so your atleast not wareing the same thing.

"oh ok,nit"jessy said turning over ready to sleep, and in 5 seconds she was out like a light, and then joey turned to the other side, and same to he was out like a light, and little did eather of them know was right now one of jessys eggs was beeing fertilized by one of joeys sperms.

* * *

><p>so what ya guys think, and i tryed not given to much detail, but this is stuff, every one should know.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later

"um, joey, we got to talk" jessy said.

"ok sure, but sweety whats wrong have you been crying" joey asked, now worried.

"well ya, joey Im with baby" jessy said.

"your with what" joey asked not believing his ears.

"a baby, Im gonna have a baby, were gonna have a baby, joey I cant do this without you, you have to be there, please dont leave" jessy begged thinking joey was gonna ditch.

"I would never do that, have you told any one" joey asked, being the calm an mature one about the situation.

"no, not evan SS" jessy said starting to cry.

"calm down, lets go see SS an justen, cause I know justen hell ditch, and you and SS do every thing the same lick your twins, you evan get sick together, you might of also got pregnate together, so lets go and see.

* * *

><p>at SS house<p>

"justen what are you doing out side" joey asked walking up to his friend with his girl on his arm.

"seleana just told me shes preagnate, jessy are you als..."justen started but she knodded her head.

"dont flip out we can solve this..." joey was trying to say but was cut off by justen.

"no, dont you see her parents left to go to a meeting at there job, but then herd SS, and now they are dragging her down to get that new type of abortion, ware you transport the baby into a woman that cant manually get pregnate.

"oh my gosh" joey a jessy said insinct.

"ya I know, there giving away my baby, and it dont look like it s mine" justen said as he started crying.

"maybe we can stop it" jessy asked.

"no, it was done 15 minuits before you got here, she texted me see" justen said as heopened his phone.

"there you are" the three teens herd a man say, when they turned around, it was none less then justens father.

"dad" justen asked astonished.

"dont dad me, you got that girl pregnate, shame on you, and you jessy, you share every thing with SS, dont tell me you to..." he started to say but all three teens knodded there heads.

"I thought, joey, jessy, both your parents are looking for you, dont keep them waiting, there at your house jessy, and as for you mister, come along" justen father said pulling him into his car.

* * *

><p>at jessys house<p>

"is it true" the two teens herd jessys mom ask.

"ya ma, it be true" jessy said.

"I told you I didnt trust our daughter to date" jessys father said.

"im sorry mom dad, mr and mrs. riff, but it was a verry stupid mistack, but we want to keep the baby, isnt that right honny"joey said as he turned to jessy an put a smile on her face.

"yes, we are" jessy said still smilling, the parents all frouned.

"get this straight, ether you get some kind of abortion or, your out" jessy mother said.

"that goes for you to joey" joeys mom fowllowed.

"so I gease were out, bye, we were hopping youd be on our sides" jessy said with joey knodded to show his aggrement, and they left never to see any of there friends or familly again, they moved far away from rockland, no ware near middletown, and they moved to clevland, ware there child could grow up happly, and no more promblems, ever, or ever, again, but thats what they think.

RR, please, love ya all, and merry early christmas, and a happy no sapp new years!


	3. Chapter 3

9 monthes later.

"honny you gotta like totally be pushing now" joey said.

"what I be looking stupid to you, I be knowing I got a push, give something to fucking skweeze" jessy said threw grunted teeth, as joey gave him his hand.

"**get this fucking thing out of my fucking body, right now, or I gonna break something**" jessy screamed.

"**listen to her my man, cause the thing she might break might be my damn hand**" joey yelled at the doctor.

"I cant rush the pocidure" the doctor calmley said.

"oh you better" jessy said in a evily wicked tone.

"I cant, oh now, the baby is crowning, oh something isnt right" thwe doctor said.

"what the hell you mean it something isnt right" jessy said mimicing the doctor.

"the babys head isnt showing" the doctor said, jessy and joey looked worried. "this should of came up that the baby is breech, why didnt it" the doctor said.

"whats gonna happen" jessy asked confused.

"i dont... um nurse, is there anytime to get the baby out of her stomick with out harming the baby" the doctor asked.

"I dont think so, this is wierd this has never happened before, you might have to give a regular birth" the nurse anwsered.

"ok, jessica, the baby is breech, and we have to still give a regular birth, but so the baby is not harmed we have to have you to push harder, for us, can you do that" the doctor asked nicley.

"ok, fine, lets get this over with" jessy said as she started to push.

* * *

><p>10 minuits later<p>

"and its a boy" the doctor said handing the baby to his tired mother.

"a boy, I always wanted a boy" jessy said releved.

"I know you did honny" joey said.

"ok, well be back in a few you two think of a name" the doctor told the happy parents.

"honny what you want to name him" joey asked.

"how about wallabee" jessy asked.

"cool name choose, why" joey asked.

"well, you know how I am jappanese and austrailian, and your austrailian" jessy said.

"ya" joey said wanting to know ware his soon to be wife is going.

"well, in japan, wallabee means special, and in austraila, wallabee is a kangaroo, but it means awesome (and yes this is both true, from the small town in both austraila and japan, ware I am from).

"oh of course, wallabee, our little wally" joey said, and that was the name of there new born son.

* * *

><p>4 years later<p>

"daddy, look" wally said.

"what is it there son" wally father asked.

"watch" wally said as a did a tripple back flip.

"see" wally said.

"oh cool, you must take after your mother, lets see if you can use that in a fight, there son.

"loik how" wally asked.

"like how" jessy asked, and as joey was about to anwser, wally interrupted.

"why do I have this accent, and you two dont" wally asked.

"well, sweety, its a long story" his mother anwsered.

" well its stupid, Im stupid" wally said macking the same mad face that his mother would mack as a child, an secreatlly still does, but dont tell her that, she flips.

"wally, who calles you stupid and your accent stupid" his father asked.

"everyone at school, I dont like this school, they always pick on me" wally said as he cried a little an pulled away, once his mother touched his back.

"wally something wrong with your back there" joey asked.

"no, why ya ask" wally said backing away.

"come here" wallys mom, said as she grabbed his hand an pulled him toward her then joey liffted up his shirt.

"what happened" wallys parents asked shocked as hell.

"butch" wally anwsered.

"who" jessy asked.

"the school bully" wally said.

"oh no, this kid is dead" jessy said now pissed off.

"NO, mom you cant cause if you do it will make it worst" wally said rushley.

"I ante, you are, I am gonna teach you all I know, we can use this weekend to do it, an monday you can kick the little basterds ass" wallys mother said, as joey knew he better go get his wifes fighting things.

"ya" wally said as he jumped up in his mothers arms.

from that little weekend wally was able to maintain all the information his mother gave him, and when monday came he did what his mother thought he kicked his ass, and got a warning sinse this was his first offense, but wally turned into instead of a wimp a bad ass little boy, and then oneday, at the age of 6, almost 7 he saw this beutiful girl from that moment on he knew he was in love...

* * *

><p>so what ya all think, R&amp;R<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

he saw her just playing with a rainbow monkey, when these teenagers started messing with her, thats when wally couldnt stand it, he marched right over and beat down all the teenagers, and then got her rainbow monkey back, and handed it to her.

"hi, I am wallabee, call be wally"

"oh, thank you I am kuki, oh ,you got a scratch on ya face" she said ,she grabed a cloth and in 2 minuits got the scratch all healed.

"hey thanks, your good with the healling thing, right" wally said as kuki knodded her head.

"your both perfect" a britsh voice was herd.

"what" kuki and wally said, as they saw three other kids about there age come towards them.

"for the kids next door, baby" this africain girl said.

"ya, those moves were awesome dude" a americain boy said pointing at wally, "and you healled his face lick fast" he said pointing at kuki.

"boy, dont scare them off, we need them" the africain girl said hitting the americain boy with her red hat.

"hi, sorry about him that his hougie aka numbuh 2, he is our technackl officer, thats nigal aka numbuh 1, hes our leader, and I am abbigal, or abby, aka numbuh 5, I am our spy, and you what is your name" numbuh 5 asked wally.

"wallabee, call me that I might have to pound ya face in, it wally to ya"

"ok, wally, how would yo lick to be wall, aka numbuh 4, our hand to hand combat officer" abby asked him.

"thats sounds cool im in" wally said excited.

"and your name" abby asked pointing at kuki.

"oh, iii...mm, kk.." wally saw her stutering, and gave her a hand.

"shes kuki" wally said.

"oh well kuki how would you lick to be our medical officer" abby asked.

"I...I...I" kuki stuttered.

"come on kuki, we could be in this thing together and be awesome" wally pushed, and he saw a smile on her face as she said "Im in"

"great, now here hand you parents this, make them sign it, and tomorrow, meet us here" nigel said as he gave the two permission slips that look lick there from the school, the kids from knd went there separte ways from the soon to be codets, and wally and kuki went there separte ways to there diffrent houses, when they had to make a differnt turn, but wally didnt relize what was instoor for him when he got home.


	5. Chapter 5

"ware have you been" wallys father, said as wally came threw the door.

"with some friends" wally said with a smile plastered on his face.

"what friends, who would want hang out with someone" wallys father said to him.

"but, Im speacial" wally said, really weak at this point not trully beileving those words.

"whos been feeding you lies" wallys father said.

"MOMMY" wally said crying out in tears, as he tried to run to his room, but his father grabbed his harm.

"what you gonna cry, you little mistake, Ill give you some thing to cry about" wallys father said as he dropped the boy to the floor, and got down on his knees, and punched wally as hard as he could in the stomick, an wally then spit up blood, and now was really crying, and his father left him there in the state of crying an throwing up blood.

wally had got up 2 hours later when he herd the car pull in to the drive way, he new that was his mother, he didnt know ware his father was so he had stayed in the living room intil he herd his mother walk threw the door.

"mommy, mommy, mommy" wally said screaming over and over again intil he jumped in to his moms arms, and she hugged him with a smile, intil she saw that he had blood all over him.

"wally sweaty, what happened" wally mom asked, her voice full of concern.

"did you lie" wally asked.

"lie about what" she asked back.

"am I speacial, or just a mistake" wally said, with the tears sweeling in his eyes again.

"wally of course your special, who said you wernt, who called you a mistake" jessy asked her son.

"daddy" wally said, "and he hurt me, he punched me in the stomick, and I started to spit up blood, mommy dont ever leav me again with him"wally finished, in complete tears, and his mother hugged him as tight as she could.

"listen wallabee, your father only said you were a mistake due to us not planing on having a child, but me and your father were the ones that choose to do stupid shit, but because we did stuff we wernt afost to at such a young age, we got the most special chil in the world, wally I love, and I am sure you father does to, he prombally was under alot of stress sweety, he needed someone to take it out on, now why dont you go clean you self off, ok, and at the dinner table we will discuss this with your father" wally listened to his mom, and he felt better, and thought she was right, so he went to take a shower, and got ready for dinner.

* * *

><p>at dinner.<p>

"ok, I ordered pizza, it well be here soon" jessy said.

"great" her husband had said.

"now, honny, wally came crying to me when I walked threw the door, about some thing s, some cruil thing you did to him" jessy said not feeding around the bush, but still trying to be nice about it.

"so, what of it" joey asked.

"well your afost to be his father" jessy said shocked at joeys anwser.

"well, he worth fathering" joey said now pissed off, and so was jessy.

"wait" the parents herd from the corner.

"what ya want honny" wallys mother said sweatly.

"please dont fight, I am not worth it" wally said, with tears in his eyes.

"oh son, listen Im sorry, your mothers right, i dont derserve to be called your father, can you ever forgive me" his father asked, and wally jumped up to hug his dad.

"thank you daddy, um I need one of you to sign this" wally said as he pulled a permission slip out of his pocket.

"well Ill be glad to" his father said as he signed the papers.

"ok, well go pack, for the trip" jessy said.

"ok mom" wally anwsered.


End file.
